parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fizz in Wonderland
Disney and BBC's movie-spoof and this is a parody of Disney's "Alice in Wonderland (1951)". Cast: * Alice - Fizz (Tweenies) * Alice's Sister - Bella (Tweenies) * Dinah - Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * White Rabbit - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) * Doorknob - Miles Tails Prower (Sonic) * Dodo - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) * Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Bill & Ben (Thomas and Friends) * The Walrus - Henry (Thomas and Friends) * The Carpenter - James (Thomas and Friends) * Bill the Lizard - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rose - Daisy (Thomas and Friends) * Flowers - Emily, Mavis, Rosie, Molly, Lady, Annie, Clarabel, Flora, Kelly, Elizabeth, Isabella and Caroline (Thomas and Friends) * Bread-and-Butterflies - Rabbits (Teletubbies) * Caterpillar - Kaa (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) * Caterpillar (Butterfly) - George Butterfly and Isabella Butterfly (George the Green Butterfly) * Bird in the Tree - Madge (Thomas and Friends) * Cheshire Cat - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Mad Hatter - Duck (Thomas and Friends) * March Hare - Oliver (Thomas and Friends) * Doormouse - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Tulgey Wood Creatures - Various Pokémon (Pokémon) * Card Painters - Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Disney) * Marching Cards - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas and Friends) * Queen of Hearts - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * King of Hearts - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) Scene Index: # Fizz in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits # Fizz in Wonderland Part 2 - Fizz is Bored/("In A World of My Own") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of Thomas/("I'm Late") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 4 - Fizz meets Tails/The Bottle on the Table # Fizz in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Fizz/("Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 6 - Fizz meets Bill & Ben/("How Do You Do and Shake Hands") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 7 - The Green Engine and The Splendid Red Engine # Fizz in Wonderland Part 8 - ("Old Father William") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 9 - A Tigger With A Ladder/("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/("All in the Golden Afternoon") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 11 - Fizz meets Kaa the Snake/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" # Fizz in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Fizz # Fizz in Wonderland Part 13 - Fizz meets The Cheshire Tigger/("T'was Brilling") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Tank Engine Arrives Again) # Fizz in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood # Fizz in Wonderland Part 17 - Fizz Gets Lost/("Very Good Advice") # Fizz in Wonderland Part 18 - ("Painting the Roses Red")/The Cards' March/Maleficent, the Queen of Hearts # Fizz in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Tigger Appears Yet Again # Fizz in Wonderland Part 20 - Fizz's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" # Fizz in Wonderland Part 21 - Fizz's Flight/The Finale # Fizz in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Songs Featured: * "Alice in Wonderland" * "In a World of My Own" * "I'm Late" * "Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Cacus Race" * "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" * "The Walrus and The Carpenter" * "Old Father William" * "We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * "All in the Golden Afternoon" * "T'was Brilling" * "The Wonderful Thing about Tiggers" * "The Unbirthday Song" * "Very Good Advice" * "Painting the Roses Red" * "The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" Movie Used: * Alice in Wonderland (1951) List of Movies and TV Programmes/TV Shows Featured: * Tweenies * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat * Thomas and Friends * Sonic * The Jungle Book 1 * The Jungle Book 2 * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Winnie the Pooh: Playtime * Winnie the Pooh: Friendship * Winnie the Pooh: Learning * Winnie the Pooh: Storybook * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * The Book of Pooh * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Teletubbies * George the Green Butterfly * Cinderella * Disney * Sleeping Beauty * Robin Hood Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and BBC